Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir, toi et moi?
by Riickmama
Summary: Hermione se pose quelques questions. Comment va evoluer sa relation avec Ron aprés ce fameux baiser lors de la bataille de Poudlard?
1. Chapter 1 Après la bataille

Chapitre 1 Après la bataille

La bataille de Poudlard était enfin finie. Harry s'était bien debrouillé. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais le remercier. On a réussis tous ensemble. J'ai eu tellement peur quand Hagrid est entré avec Harry dans ses bras... Par Merlin si Harry était vraiment mort je ne savais ce qu'il pouvait nous arriver après. Mais maintenant Voldemort est mort.

Cette bataille a été dure pour tous.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai aidé a soigner les blessés. Ensuite je me suis assise loin de tout le monde dans la grande salle. J'observe ceux qui m'entourent.

Les Crivey sont assis a une table, les yeux rougis et boivent quelque chose.

Les Malefoy ont la mine sombre, personne ne s'occuppe d'eux.

Ils sont tous réunis en famille. Et mes parents qui sont en Australie. J'aimerais tant les rejoindre.

Neville s'assure que sa grand mère a tout ce qu'il lui faut. Il avait changé celui-la depuis que je le connaissais. Ou est le garçon maladroit et timide?

L'AD l'a transformé. Je suis fière de lui. Ce qu'il a subit cette année est horrible mais courageux. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Les entailles qu'il a un peu partout temoigne de ce courage digne d'un Gryffondor. Comment on peut torturer comme ça des élèves? Le pire dans tous ça ce n'est pas le seul. Neville malgré tous ça est beau. Je suis sure qu'il aurait du succés auprès des filles.

Je vois les Weasley pleurer Fred. Je ne vois pas Ron. Ou est il? Mr Weasley est effondré. Percy, pâle et les yeux rougis,a le regard vide. Je suis sure qu'il allait revenir..Mme Weasley serre Ginny dans ses bras. J'ai toujours admiré cette femme, elle est formidable. Je sens des larmes couler le long de ma joue. Fred, tu vas tellement nous manquer. Et puis George me fais vraiment de la peine. Seul sans sa moitié...

Quand je pense a tous ces morts, tous ces futurs enterrements, toute cette douleur que j'éprouvais . Bizarrement en plus de cette douleur j'étais soulagée. Soulagée que Voldemort est mort. Tout ça était fini. Tous nos efforts de cette année ont portés leurs fruits. Toute la peur s'était envolée comme par magie.

Des larmes coulent malgré moi sur mes deux joues.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends ni ce que je fais la. Je me demande où sont partis Harry et Ron ..

Ron... Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir toi et moi ? Es ce qu'il existe un toi et moi? Es tu amoureux de moi?

Quand on s'est embrassés, c'était magique. J'avais la sensation que plus rien n'existais. J'avais encore son goût sur mes lèvres. Harry nous dérangeait. Je voulais qu'il se taise. Qu'il nous laisse tranquille.. J'attendais ce moment .Je connaissais par coeur les expressions de son visage mais celle quand on s'était détaché l'un de l'autre je ne l'avais jamais vu. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

Ron est bien plus que mon meilleur ami pour moi. J'ai eu du mal a me l'avouer. N os disputes étaient un moyen pour qu'il me remarque. Je le cherchais exprès, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'avais remarqué que de tant en tant il me cherchait et bien sur je partais au quart de tour. Je ne voulais pas, je savais qu'un rat de bibliothèque comme moi ne lui plaisait pas. Lui, il préférait les filles faciles. Des cruches comme Lavande. Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble je ne pouvais plus la voir. Elle me méprisait, elle savait que j'étais amoureuse de lui ...

Une voix m'appelle. C'est celle de Ron. Mon coeur fait un bond...


	2. Chapter 2 Un nouveau départ

Une voix m'appelle. C'est celle de Ron. Mon coeur fait un bond...

Je lève la tète. Il s'assoit à côté de moi et m'attire contre lui. Il pose deux sandwichs sur la table.

Il est si attentionné. Je suis contre son épaule, je me sens protégée. Je voudrais rester comme ça longtemps. Je sens son souffle chaud. Ses yeux bleus azur ... Ses cheveux roux. Par Merlin qu'il est beau. Même si on est tous les deux, sales et blessés.

- 'Mione, dit Ron, on a  réussi !

Cette phrase sort du coeur. J'ai comme l'impression qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde. Je craque dés qu'il m'appelle comme ça... 

Je me dégage de son étreinte, et lui adresse un sourire, peut être un peu crispé.

Nos yeux se rencontrent. Je me plonge avec bonheur dans ses yeux bleu azur.

On a pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre dans ces moments la. Je fais abstraction de tout ce qui nous entoure, il n' y a plus que lui qui compte là maintenant.

Je sais qu'il est heureux que tout soit fini. Cette année a été très éprouvante pour nous trois, on ne savait pas où l'on allait. Enfin de compte on a bien réussi. J'ai un peu de mal a croire encore qu'il n'y a plus de danger quand on sortira de Poudlard.

Je vois dans ses beaux yeux une peine immense pour son frère et ses amis qui on sacrifiés leurs vies dans cette bataille.

Ron me fait un de ses sourires magnifiques malgré la larme qui coule le long de sa joue. Il me tend un sandwich et essuie mes larmes qui coulent malgré moi. Larmes de bonheur et de malheur. Je prend ce sandwich et le remercie.

Mes paupières sont lourdes, je sens la fatigue me tomber dessus.

Ron ne dit rien, il ne mange pas son sandwich, il est dans ses pensées. Je voudrais savoir comment le réconforter, mais ça on ne l'apprend pas dans les livres...

Voldemort est mort quand le soleil s'est levé. Un nouveau départ commence. 

L'avenir est tourné vers nous. Reconstruire un monde sorcier plus tolérant envers les Nés-Moldus. J'espère que Ron et moi , on va profiter pleinement de ce nouveau départ. Qu'il sera toujours là a mes côtes. Que l'on va enfin sortir ensemble. 

J'étais si fière d'Harry et je le suis de la manière dont il lui a tenu tête. Il pouvait mourir à chaque instant. Je sentais la tension monter, j'étais mortifiée. Le temps semblait s'arrêter. L'issue de ce combat serait fatal pour l'un d'entre eux.

La foule de combattants des deux côtés, se massait silencieusement autour de l'Elu et du mage noir. Ginny était morte d'inquiétude comme tous ceux autour de nous. Luna semblait ne plus respirer, elle attendait l'issue de ce combat. Elle ne comprenait pas de quoi Harry parlait comme beaucoup de gens dans la foule.

Ron me retrouva, je l'avais perdu de vue durant les combats et le chaos qu'il régnait. On se regarda, il était aussi inquiet que moi. Il me pris la main.

Quand le sortilège de l'Avada Kedavra se retourna contre Voldemort et qu'il tomba, il eu un grand silence. Puis une explosion de joie, de cris, d'allégresse. Ron m'entraîna, et on fut les premiers a serrer dans nos bras Harry.

C'était la première fois que l'on s'enlaçait tous les trois.

Maintenant je regarde la Grande Salle. J'ai finis ce délicieux sandwich. 

Les gens vont vers les autres. Les uns réconfortent, les autres parlent.

Je vois enfin Harry qui discute avec les Crivey. Il est très demandé, les gens veulent son réconfort et témoigner de leur gratitude. 

Neville mange entouré d'admiratrices sous le regard désapprobateur de Lunna, seule à une table.

Ginny et Mme Weasley nous regardent, Ron et moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elles imaginent mais elles me font un sourire. Je leur répond d'un autre sourire crispé, celui que je déteste. 

Seamus quant à lui embrasse passionnément Hannah Abbot. Je savais bien que ces deux là finiraient ensemble.

Je voudrais l'embrasser mais je ne sais pas si c'est le moment. Harry, pareil je crois qu'il attend un peu avec Ginny. (depuis le temps qu'il voulait la voir)Je sais pas ce que je dois faire ou pas faire.

McGonagall me tire de mes rêveries:

- Ah! Weasley et Granger . Félicitations a vous deux. Vous avez tellement bien aidé, Harry. Je ne sais pas trop en quoi mais vous avez fait du bon boulot. Et en plus vous vous êtes bien défendus en combats cette nuit. L'amitié, ou l'amour (elle insiste bien sur ce mot en nous regardant l'un après l'autre, elle comprends vite je crois) dans ces moments là est si importante

- Merci, lui dis je.

- Vous êtes au courant des dernières nouvelles ?, demande t' elle avec un mince sourire

- Non, réponds Ron 

- Eh bien, Kingsley a été nommé ministre de la magie. 

- C'est génial ,je m'exclame

- Bien, dit elle. Bonne journée et surtout allez vous reposer. Demain on commencera a tout reconstruire pour que Poudlard rouvre en septembre.

Le temps passe doucement. Ron contemple son sandwich les yeux embués de larmes. A présent c'est moi qui l'attire contre moi. Il se laisse faire.

Luna me souris. Elle sait tout ce que j'éprouve pour Ron. Elle m'a souvent réconforté surtout à la période Lavande... Quelle peste celle la! Mais elle s'est battu avec courage faut reconnaître.

-"C'est moi", marmonne Harry, " vous venez?"


	3. Chapter 3 Retrouvailles et Ignorance

 - "C'est moi", dit Harry, "vous venez ?"

Harry, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité nous demande de venir. Ron sort de ses pensées et on se lève aussitôt. On sort de la Grande Salle, ensemble. 

L'escalier est dans un sale état: un bout de rampe manque, du marbre a été arraché et des taches de sang parsème les marches. Ce sang des combattants, peut être même des morts, me donne la nausée. Une douleur m'élance toujours, celle d'avoir perdu des amis. Je trébuche sur des graviers. Ron m'attrape avant que je ne tombe. Je lui souris en guise de remerciements. Il se contente de me regarder.

Mes pensées s'égarent sur nos années d'études ici. Nos disputes, nos fous rires, mes larmes, les cours, les soirées dans la Salle Commune, les visites chez Hagrid... Poudlard est comme ma deuxième maison, celle où j'ai eu enfin des vrais amis, on a partagés tellement de choses ici en 6 ans. Et en plus j'ai rencontré Ron.

Au loin, Peeves chante une chanson sur la guerre à sa vision. Ron brisa le silence en disant que  le fantôme résume bien la situation.

Harry enlève la cape qui le recouvre. On se serre un nouvelle fois dans les bras, tous les trois ensemble. Il nous dit :

 - Ron, Hermione. Je.. je ne sais pas comment vus remercier. Sans vous et ceux qui ont combattu je n'aurai pas réussi. Sans vous je n'aurai pas pu tenir ces années à Poudlard... Sans vous deux on en serai pas la aujourd'hui.

La douleur d'avoir perdu des amis m'étouffe .. (sa voix se brisa)

Je le serre dans mes bras et Ron lui tapote l'épaule. No deux regards se croisent.

- C'est nous qui te remercions dit le rouquin 

J'approuve.

 Ensuite Harry nous dit qu'il nous doit quelques explications. On continue à marcher sans se dire ou l'on va: dans le bureau du directeur. Ma gorge se noue à la pensée de Dumbledore, qui nous a si bien aidé .

Il nous raconte tout comment ça s'est passé de son côté. On est surpris mais on a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'on est devant la porte du bureau du directeur.

En entrant, les tableaux de directeurs ovationnent Harry. Mon meilleur ami a  le droit à un sacré accueil, ce qui ne m'étonne pas. Je suis si fière des mes deux meilleurs amis. Enfin Ron a un statut spécial ... 

Dumbledore en pleure tellement qu'il est reconnaissant envers Harry . Je sais que ses larmes réconfortent Harry. Ce dernier est,je le vois bien, soulagé mais extrêmement peiné. 

On discute. Je suis si fatigué. Harry répare maintenant sa baguette avec celle de Sureau. Il veut la remettre à sa place, je l'approuve.

On sort du bureau avec qu'une idée en tête: dormir. On monte sans réfléchir au 7ème étage.

Lorsqu'on arrive devant le portrait de la grosse dame, elle nous demande aucun mot de passe. Elle nous félicite de notre courage.

Le tableau pivote pour nous laisser rentrer dans un lieu plus que familier, la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle n'a pas changée depuis que je l'ai quitté, il y a un an. A l'exception près que cette fois ci, elle est vide.

Harry me souhait bonne nuit, ou bonne sieste : il ne sais pas trop. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs. Il est midi passé. Je leur conseille de bien se reposer (mon côté maternel resurgit) Ron me regarde. Je le regarde et je détourne les yeux. Je me dirige vers le dortoirs des filles. 

Ron s'écrie soudainement: - Attends, 'Mione

Je pivote. Je plonge dans ses yeux bleus azur. Il s'approche de moi. J'espère secrètement qu'il me demande de dormir avec lui, je ne veux pas dormir seule. Je suis si bien dans ses bras. J'aimais tellement l'année dernière dés que je pleurais, il me prenais dans ses bras. Je me sentais rassurée. 

Il s'avance maintenant vers moi. Le temps qu'il arrive jusqu'à moi me parait être une éternité. Il est devant moi. Il ne dit rien. On se regarde. Il s'approche de plus en près de moi. Je peux voir des larmes accrochées a ses cils, il ne pleure jamais vraiment devant moi ... Il m'enlace. Je ferme les yeux. Je sens son souffle chaud dans mon cou. Je l'enlace a mon tour. On reste un moment comme ça, sans se parler. Il est effondré je le sens. Il est perdu. 

Il s'écarte de moi. Il relève mon menton vers moi. Il dépose délicatement un baiser sur mes lèvres. Une simple pression qui me fait frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Je lui rend ce baiser avec passion. J'effleure ses lèvres.

Quelques secondes seulement, malheureusement. Il se détache de moi : il va dormir sans un mot.

Ron n'a jamais vraiment dévoilé ses sentiments. Je crois qu'il n'a pas besoin de le dire ou alors il n'a pas vraiment les mots. Il a depuis si longtemps pas confiance en lui. Ce baiser, certes chaste, je ne sais pas comment l'interpréter. Est ce que ça veut dire que tu m'aimes, Ronald Weasley? Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas simplement? 

On a jamais vraiment réussi a se parler. On se comprend pas toujours, on se dispute. Faut il encore une dispute pour que tu comprennes que je t'aime vraiment? Faut il que j'attende comme avant que tu fasses le premier pas ? Que tu me dises clairement tes sentiments? Est ce vraiment le moment alors que tu as perdu ton frère? Qu'es ce que je dois faire maintenant ?  Doit on tourner la page? Est ce qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre? 

Si oui, je sais pas si on dois se mettre ensemble la maintenant. C'est vraiment le bon moment?

C'est peut être pas le moment. Un peu indécent de profiter du bonheur d'être en couple alors qu'a côté on pleure nos amis , notre famille ou on reconstruit un monde meilleur. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je n'ai jamais su quoi faire avec Ron.

Je pense à tout cela allongée dans mon lit a baldaquin. Ce même lit qui a vu passer ces années ou de petite fille je suis passée à l'état de femme. Avec tout ce qui va avec, Ron, mes doutes, mes pensées, mes pleurs, mes crises de jalousie, mes peurs, mes rêves ou mes cauchemars.

Je m'endors finalement crevée. Sommeil lourd rempli de cauchemars. Toutes les scènes que j'avaient vécues se déroulent dans mes rêves. Je revoyais mes amis sur le point de se faire tuer, Fred qui meure devant mes yeux. Cette douleur je l(ai toujours même quand je dors

En me réveillant, je m'effondre en larmes. 

Je me lève péniblement. Il est plus de neuf heures du soir. Je vais me prendre une douche. L'eau se mêle à mes larmes que j'ai du mal à retenir.

Je descends les escaliers. Une chevelure rousse se jette dans mes bras. Ma meilleure amie ! 

Depuis combien de temps on ne s'était pas parler. On s'étreignit longtemps en pleurant toutes les deux de joie et de peine.

En me détachant d'elle , je vis que la salle commune était bondée. Il y a des élèves de toutes les maisons. Luna et Neville étaient tous les deux assis à une table, sous le regard déçu des admiratrices. Je me demandais si ils étaient ensemble ces deux là .. Percy lisait la Gazette auprès de ses parents, qui discutaient.

Je pris une gazette sur une table. En gros titre on pouvait lire :

"LA FIN DE CELUI-DONT-ON-NE -DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM"

Ginny et moi parlons. Elle me raconte tout ce qui lui est arrivé. Sa peur chaque jours de ne plus nous revoir vivant. Ses espoirs, ses doutes, ses craintes, l'AD... elle me raconte tout. Je la felicite de son courage, d'avoir continué l'AD malgré les Carrow. Elle me sourit. On mangea toutes les deux. Mme Wesley s'approche de notre table :

- Ah, Hermione, dit elle, j'espère que tu t'es bien reposée. Félicitations a toi !

- Merci Mme Weasley, je réponds, Félicitations a vous également.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire à Mme weasley; Les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

Elle me pris dans ces bras et me berça doucement. Elle est si forte, elle tient si bien le coup. Depuis si longtemps je n'avais pas serré ma mère dans mes bras, ils me manquaient. Je voulais tellement les voir et leur raconter ce qui s'était vraiment passé.

- Hermione, me dis Molly, tu devrai venir te reposer un peu au Terrier ces prochains jours. 

- Merci, Mme Weasley, mais j'aimerai voir mes parents

- Repose toi ma chérie, l'Australie c'est loin. Attends un peu.

En plus il faut rendre hommage et enterrer ...

La voix de Mme Wesley se brisa. Ginny et moi lui tapotons le bras.

Des larmes coulent de plus en plus sur mes joues.

C'est à ce moment que Ron et Harry descendent. Mon rouquin semble être perdu, il est tellement bouleversé. Il a comme moi pas bien dormi

Harry, a des cernes, mais est accueilli en héros. Mme Weasley serre son plus jeune fils  dans ses bras. Puis c'est le tour d'Harry. Puis Ron va s'asseoir près de Percy, qui le serre dans ses bras. Il ne dit pas un mot. Il ne me regarde pas.


	4. Chapter 4 Il a besoin de toi

Il ne dit pas un mot. Il ne me regarde pas.

Ginny, elle, me regarde. Nos regards se croisent. Elle comprends. On ne parle pas. Les mots ne suffisent plus pour exprimer ce qu'on ressens.

Luna nous rejoins, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres. Elle demande si elle nous dérange pas. On lui assure que non. On parle d'après Elle nous demande si on compte aller à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Je lui dit que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir, et que je pense y aller. Ginny dit qu'elle veut continuer.

Harry s'approche de notre table. Il me serre dans ses bras en me demandant si j'ai bien dormi. Je lui réponds que oui, pour le rassurer. Il prend dans ses bras Luna. Puis il serre sa Ginny . Elle ferme les yeux. Ils restent longtemps comme ça.

Je regarde Harry. Depuis 7 ans il a beaucoup changé. Ce n'est plus le petit garçon tout maigre, qui découvre le nouveau monde de la magie. C'est un homme maintenant. Son regard a changé, il est déterminé et plus sûr de lui. Il reste toujours aussi modeste. Ses cheveux sont toujours en bataille et ses yeux verts sont restés les mêmes

Il se détache péniblement de la rouquine, il serait bien resté des heures comme ça, je crois. Il me dit:

-Hermione, on a des interviews à faire. Des journalistes nous attendent. Tu peux aller chercher Ron, s'il te plaît?

J'y vais. Je m'arrête devant Ron. Nos regards se croisent.  Je lui dit que des journalistes veulent nous parler. Il dit ok et se lève.

Je n comprends pas pourquoi du jour au lendemain il est comme ça. Il veut peut être réfléchir. Peut être qu'il ne m'aime pas. Peut être qu'il a besoin de temps.  Aurait t'il répondu à mon  baiser par politesse. Il n'a sûrement pas compris que je l'aime J'en sais rien ! Je suis perdue...

Harry nous rejoins. Notre trio sort de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.  On voit encore beaucoup de traces de la bataille. Des débris ont commencé à être enlevé. Des gens sont entrain de réparer les dégâts.

Harry nous parle des prochains jours. 

Les volontaires peuvent venir aider à reconstruire Poudlard. Des gens du ministère vont venir aider eux aussi. Ils veulent que Poudlard rouvre. L'école de de la magie serait un peut une effigie du monde meilleur. Un symbole pour le ministère de la reconstruction du monde magique après Poudlard. Cependant il y a certains problèmes : il faut mettre tout le monde d'accord au ministère. Certains sont toujours dans la pensée de la lignée du Sang Pur. D'autres veulent assouplir certaines lois concernant les loups garous, les elfes de maison ou les Nés-Moldus

Apparemment la priorité et de rétablir des lois égales pour tous les sorciers, Sang Pur comme Nés Moldus.

Je demande à Harry comment il sais tout ça. Il me réponds qu'il a eu une conversation avec le nouveau ministre de la Magie provisoire, Kingsley Shackelbolt.

Ron ne dit rien. Harry l'a bien remarqué et me regarde bizarrement. Je détourne la tête et fait mine de m'intéresser à un tableau.

On arrive devant une salle de classe. Sur la porte est accroché : 

CONFÉRENCE DE PRESSE

On entre. Tous les gens présents nous dévisagent. Ils nous disent tous bonjour avec beaucoup de gratitude dans la voix. On s'assoit a une table. Des Bièrraubeures apparaissent automatiquement

...

On sort de la salle de classe. Ces questions sont épuisantes. Au début on était timide, tous les trois. Harry a repris le dessus et répondait si bien aux questions. Ron étais le moins ouvert des trois: il n'a jamais aimé parler en public. Les questions étaient parfois pas simple à répondre : on devait pas mal expliquer.

Quand on nous a posé la question de comment ont été nos relations ensemble durant ces derniers mois, Harry a pris la parole et n'a même pas parlé que Ron est parti. Je lui en est tellement reconnaissant. 

Un journaliste a posé la question la plus dérangeante : Des rumeurs ont circulées sur un prétendu couple au sein de votre trio... Qu'en est il vraiment?

Cette question m'a surprise. Qu'est ce que ma vie privée intéresse les journalistes? Qu'est ce que ça leur apporte de savoir ça ? Comment ils le savent? 

J'étais entrain de me demander pourquoi ils posaient cette question quand Ron parla :

- Je ne crois pas que c'est vraiment le moment de poser ce genre de question. De plus, la vie privée de notre trio ne vous concerne pas.

A ce moment je n'en revenais pas (et je n'en reviens toujours pas là maintenant). Ron avait pris la défense de notre trio, de lui, et de moi ... Il m'ignore si bien aujourd'hui que je ne m'y attendais pas.

Il ne m'a pas encore parlée, encore moins touchée.

On rencontre McGonagall qui pressée nous dit qu'une cérémonie en l'honneur des victimes va avoir lieu ce soir. Ensuite dans les journées qui suivent les enterrements seraient entre proches. Elle souligne que le trio a été invité à la majorité des enterrements.

Le mot enterrements me fait frissonner. La douleur de les avoir perdu est toujours la. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée qu'ils ne sont plus. J'aimerai tellement les croiser dans les couloirs n'importe ou mais les revoir. La scène que j'ai vécu reste gravée a jamais dans ma mémoire. Ce dernier rire, Fred mort par terre...

Il faut préparer un discours pour Harry. McGonagall m'avait demander de l'aider. Harry force maintenant Ron à aller rejoindre sa famille. Je croise ses yeux, bleu azur. Il est si triste et soulagé. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour l'aider

On va s'installer dans un coin de la bibliothèque vide. Mon endroit favori. Revoir ce lieu si familier me redonne une certaine nostalgie.

Harry maintenant me fixe. Je le regarde et lui demande ce qu'il a

- Rien. Je voulais juste savoir comment tu vas?

Je suis touchée par ce qu'il me demande. Il a vaincu Voldemort, il pleure la mort de ses proches, cours à droite ou à gauche et trouve encore le temps de me demander si ça va

- Et toi, Harry ?

- Là n'est pas la question. 

- T'inquiète pas pour moi Harry, ça peut aller. Je... je suis ...si.. si

- Je sais, me coupe mon meilleur ami. On ressent, je crois, tous la même chose... (sa voix se brise) Mais je voulais parler de Ron ...

- Euh...

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir? Pourquoi t'ignore t'il ?

- Je ne sais pas Harry. J'ai jamais compris Ron. Hier soir on ne s'est pas vraiment parlé. Il m'a pris dans ses bras et euh... il est parti se coucher... , je dis devenant rouge 

- Euh ok ... Il a besoin de toi. Tu as besoin de lui.

- Il a besoin de toi aussi...

- Non c'est pas ça que je veux dire. Enfin ça crève les yeux, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.


	5. Chapter 5 Des jalousies et une cérémonie

- Non c'est pas ça que je veux dire. Enfin ça crève les yeux, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.

- ...

- Hermione tu sais très bien ce qu'il ressens pour toi. Ouvre les yeux !

- ... Je... euh ... commence à rédiger le discours...

Je ne sais pas où me mettre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire. Je suis perdue.

Et égoïste : je pense à mon bonheur personnel alors que c'est pas le moment.

Je prend ma plume et commence a griffonner. Harry me regarde. Je me plonge dans les yeux verts de mon meilleur ami.

- Arrête de te rendre malade ! Fais ce que tu sens être le meilleur pour lui ...

- Et c'est quoi le meilleur pour lui ?

- Qu'il soit heureux entouré d'une famille, d'amis, et de la femme de ses rêves.

- Tu te rend pas compte. Est ce que c'est le bon moment d'aller le voir ? Est ce que je ne fais pas trop égoïste à rêver d'un nous deux alors qu'on est en deuil ? Va t il me repousser ou m'ignorer? Pourquoi je ne le comprends jamais ? Et ...

-Hermione, me coupe Harry , le mieux c'est de lui poser toutes ces questions directement à lui , non ?

Quelqu'un rentre dans la bibliothèque. Notre conversation est interrompue par Neville. Il nous dit qu'il cherche un livre de sorts. Je me lève et l'aide a chercher. Il me remercie.

Je me rassoie à ma place. Harry me propose des idées pour ce fameux discours.

...

On monte à toute allure dans la salle commune pour se changer avant la cérémonie. Harry monte se changer de son côté et moi du mien.

J'opte pour ma robe noire plutôt féminine tout en restant approprié pour ce genre d'événement. Je me maquille légèrement, j'aime pas ça et puis je n'ai pas le temps. J'enfile une paire de talons noirs en vitesse .

Je descend. Harry s'impatiente en bas en marmonnant quelque chose. Je réussi a entendre " les filles... longues... se faire belle..." Mon meilleur ami est vêtu d'une robe classique noire avec chemisier blanc. Il est très classe et mignon. Il me sourit et me dis que je suis ravissante.

...

Cette cérémonie est en fait une manière de rendre hommage à toutes les victimes. Un buffet sera servi pour tous les invités. Chaque année, il y aura une cérémonie de commémoration de cette bataille, ici même à Poudlard.

Il est 7 heures, la bataille est finie depuis même pas deux jours et on se dirige vers le parc, Harry et moi. Créatures magiques comme sorciers sont présents. On est nombreux, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'autant de monde avait combattu.

Il y a des tables ornées d'une simple nappe blanche. C'est le buffet qui est servi au loin, les gens se pressent là haut. Je repense avec un pincement au coeur à la préparation minutieuse des elfes de maisons pour ce buffet.

Un grande estrade ou flottent autour des photos des combattants morts pour cette bataille. Cette multitudes de photos me donnent le tournis, ces sourires ces visages familiers que je ne reverrai plus jamais me rendent malades. Il y en a tellement. Je vois des gens, des élèves avec qui je n'ai jamais parlé. Je n'ai pas pu les connaître. Harry passe un bras autour de ma taille, je crois qu'il a vu. Il a lui aussi des larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues

Il y a beaucoup de fleurs qui ornent l'estrade. Elles sont toutes blanches. C'est si beau.

Je regarde à présent, la foule qui se masse dans le parc. Ce sont des personnes différentes. Quelques familles moldues côtoient les sorciers, les jeunes sont mélangés aux plus vieux, les tenues élégantes côtoient les tenues un peu misérables. Je reconnais plusieurs têtes : des professeurs, des anciens élèves, des commerçants, des gens du ministère, des parents, une délégation de Durmstrang et de Beaubâtons. Cette diversité, je l'espère montre une plus grande unité des sorciers

On salue Luna et Neville. Elle est habillée en robe violette qui lui va à ravir. Quant à lui il est vêtu d'une robe noire dans le même esprit qu'Harry. Ils se tiennent la main ...

On croise Seamus et Dean qui donnent l'accolade à mon meilleur ami.

Ernie Macmillan vient nous parler et nous remercier. On le remercie aussi de son courage.

Les Weasley sont en famille à côté du buffet. Molly sert tous ses enfants. Ginny est entre Percy et Charlie. George regarde le lac, seul. Mr Weasley discute avec Bill et Fleur.

Ron est de dos. Il est si... J'ai même pas les mots pour le décrire. Sa lui va tellement bien.

Harry m'entraîne vers eux. Ron se retourne et nous regarde arriver.

Il faut noter d'ailleurs que c'est la première fois de la journée qu'il me regarde. Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier que je sois dans les bars de son meilleur ami vu son expression.

Molly se précipite vers nous avec deux assiettes bien remplies. Elle nous sert dans ses bras et nous tend les assiettes. On la remercie. Elle dit que c'est à elle de nous remercier. Harry répond que le trio n'est pas seul responsable de cette victoire mais tous les participants.

J'admire Molly. J'admire sa manière maternelle et stricte. J'admire son côté caractériel et sensible. Elle est si forte.

Je me demande si je serai une bonne mère, comme elle. J'aimerai tellement avoir plein d'enfants. Et si je ne suis pas à la hauteur ?

Mais bon avant de parler d'enfants , il faut peut être avoir un mari. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas ...

Je suis interrompue dans mes pensées... très.. comment dire... Enfin bref, Percy vient me serrer dans ses bras (à mon grand étonnement). Ce câlin ne vaut pas celui de Ron. Il me murmure dans l'oreille: " Prend soin de toi. Désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait qui a pu te blesser. Je t'admire énormément" Je lui adresse un sourire. Ron se renfrogne.

- Oh arrête Ron, dit Ginny, il ne va pas te la piquer! (Ron a maintenant les joues écarlates, comme moi d'ailleurs)

- T'inquiètes pas frérot, réponds Percy, mon coeur est déjà pris par une belle blonde

- Et comment s'appelle cette demoiselle? , s'empresse de demander Molly

- Pénélope, réponds Percy

-Tu nous avait caché ça Perce, réplique Charlie

- Tu nous la présenteras , dit Molly , impatiente de voir cette jeune femme.

Tante Muriel était déjà entrain de critiquer chaque personnes autour d'elle. Ron est un "grand dadais au mauvais maintient". Ginevra a " une robe trop décolletée". Percy a "une robe se sorcier mal taillée" Les cheveux de Bill " peuvent effrayer un loup garou".

Maintenant c'est mon tour, j'ai " une robe trop courte et une touffe de cheveux épouvantable".

Merci Tante Muriel!

Ron me murmure dans l'oreille (je ne sais pas comment il s'est approché de moi): -Ne fais attention à ma tante , tu es magnifique. Je rougis sous ce compliment et lui adresse un sourire. Mais il s'éloigne déjà de moi.

Harry est assailli. Des gens veulent lui parler, le toucher, le remercier. Il est poli et aimable comme d'habitude.

Ron a également beaucoup de personnes autour de lui qui veulent lui témoigner de leur gratitude. Malgré son air bouleversé et triste , il reste tout de même très ouvert. Il parle avec une certaine timidité, celle que je connais depuis tellement de temps. Il n'a pas l'habitude de la célébrité. Un nombre épouvantable de jeunes femmes se pavanent devant lu i(souvent plus âgées que mon meilleur ami). Il sourit bêtement , étonné de son succès. Il a toujours vécu dans l'ombre de son meilleur ami

Par le caleçon de Merlin , Ronald Bilius Weasley, qu'est ce que tu trouves à ces filles ? Elles sont bêtes comme leurs pieds, maquillées de la tête au pied ( bon d'accord c'est un peu exagéré...) et moches. Enfin c'est mentir de dire qu'elles sont laides...

Mais qu'est ce que je suis jalouse !!

Un coup de coude de Ginny me fait revenir à ce qui se passe de mon côté. Je n'ai pas vu qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes devant moi. Je réponds poliment mais j'ai la tête ailleurs.

Comment je peux penser à un grand jeune homme roux qui occupe mon coeur alors que nous fêtons cette victoire, que nous sommes en deuil et que nous reconstruisons un monde magique plein de promesse?

Plusieurs jeunes hommes viennent vers moi. Il veulent me parler, me remercier. Ils ont aussi participé à la batailles. Certains sont vraiment très mignons.

Je croise les yeux de Ron qui me jette un regards noir... Comment tu peux me traiter ainsi Ronald alors que il y a deux minutes tu faisais la même chose de ton côté ?

Je m'empêche d'aller provoquer une dispute avec lui, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

Pourquoi ma raison décrète sans arrêt que ce n'est pas le moment? C'est jamais le moment de sortir a avec lui, de penser à lui, d'aller le voir, de me disputer ... J'en ai marre !

Les gens commencent à aller s'asseoir. Les Weasley nous font signe de venir. Ginny reste près de moi. Harry est avec son meilleur ami (et le mien par la même occasion)

Je suis assise entre Harry et Ginny. L'Elu est stressé a l'idée de parler en public. Je sens la panique l'envahir. Il est très nerveux : parler en public n'a jamais été son activité favorite. Je lui tapote le bras et lui dit que tout va bien se passer. La jeune fille rousse à côté de moi se lève et va prendre Harry dans ses bras. Elle lui fait un bisous sur la joue et lui dit qu'il va être assurer. Il rougit et lui adresse un sourire.

A ces deux là, ils sont vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils s'attendent depuis près d'un an.

Ginny me regarde, je lui adresse un grand sourire. Elle est heureuse de l 'avoir près de lui.

Quant à Harry, il a un air tout bête. On dirait qu'il se bataille avec lui même pour ne pas lui sauter dans les bras.

Ses yeux bleus azur me scrutent (je parle de Ron bien sur)

Mr Weasley a repéré son manège et nous regarde l'un après l'autre, en souriant

Un silence mêlé de chuchotements légères comme la brise du vent s'installe peu à peu.

Un bruit d'eau se fait entendre, instinctivement toutes les têtes se retournent vers le lac : ce sont les êtres de l'eau qui viennent assister à la cérémonie. Le feuillages de la Forêt Interdite remue: les centaures et autres créatures sont aussi présentes. Venant du château les Elfes de Maisons se massent silencieusement à côté des sorciers.

Le ministre actuel et provisoire va s'asseoir.

Un petit sorcier monte sur l'estrade. Celui de l'enterrement de Dumbledore et du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Il commence son discours

Pour une fois je n'écoute pas . Oui c'est la première fois de ma vie.

Ron me regarde du coin de l'oeil. Il n'écouteras jamais les discours. Si il croit que je ne l'ai pas vu. Ginny l'a vu également et sourit.

Il a enfin fini de parler. Les créatures magiques de l'eau entament un chant en langue aquatique. C'est beau, joyeux et triste à la fois. Même si je ne comprend pas ce qu'ils disent...

C'est au tour des centaures qui lancent un lot de flèches par dessus nos têtes, sous les cris surpris de quelques sorciers. C'est un de leurs hommages et leurs coutumes.

- J'appelle maintenant Mr Potter, dit le petit sorcier

Harry se lève les jambes tremblantes. Les gens attendent avec impatience son discours

il monte sur l'estrade, tous les yeux sont rivés sur lui.

- Ces derniers mois ont été durs pour nous tous. Merci pour votre soutient, votre courage et votre détermination. Merci à tous ceux qui nous ont soutenus au risque de leurs vie. Merci à Ron et Hermione de m'avoir aidé ces derniers mois, sans eux rien de tout ça aurait été possible.

Cette victoire est celle de nous tous. Elle restera à jamais gravé dans nos mémoires. Voldemort n'est plus de ce monde.

Malgré cet immense soulagement, une douleur perpétuelle nous élance. On connaît tous un parent, un ami, un frère qui est mort dans cette bataille. Je pense également à toutes les victimes durant ces dernières années. Ces personnes ont donnés leurs vies pour reconstruire un monde magique meilleur. Maintenant il faut être tourné vers l'avenir, et se souvenir des erreurs du passé pour ne pas les recommencer. Nous allons leur rendre à tous, un hommage digne de ce nom. Il faut leur montrer qu'on est capable de vivre en paix entre sorciers et créatures magiques.


	6. Chapter 6 Je ne sais pas

-  Ces derniers mois ont été durs pour nous tous. Merci pour votre soutient, votre courage et votre détermination. Merci à tous ceux qui nous ont soutenus au risque de leurs vie. Merci à Ron et Hermione de m'avoir aidé ces derniers mois, sans eux rien de tout ça aurait été possible. 

Cette victoire est celle de nous tous.  Elle restera à jamais gravé dans nos mémoires. Voldemort n'est plus de ce monde.

 Malgré cet immense soulagement, une douleur perpétuelle nous élance.  On connaît tous un parent, un ami, un frère qui est mort dans cette bataille. Je pense également à toutes les victimes durant ces dernières années. Ces personnes ont donnés leurs vies pour reconstruire un monde magique meilleur. Maintenant il faut être tourné vers l'avenir, et se souvenir des erreurs du passé pour ne pas les recommencer. Nous allons leur rendre à tous, un hommage digne de ce nom. Il faut leur montrer qu'on est capable de vivre en paix entre sorciers et créatures magiques. 

Merci encore à tous !

Les applaudissements retentissent dans tous le parc. Harry a vraiment assuré, je suis si fière de lui.

Il n'a pas fait un discours trop long, ce qui lui ressemble tout à fait. Il a été clair et juste je crois.

Les gens ont apprécies sont discours

Ginny rayonne. Elle regarde l'homme qu'elle aime s'avancer vers nous. Il a tellement changé (je sais que je me répète mais bon ..) Il nous adresse un sourire plutôt timide. Il en revient pas du succès de son discours. Nous le serrons tous les quatre en même temps dans nos bras. (c'est étrange cette manie depuis quelques temps de se serrer dans les bras, mais je vais pas m'en plaindre c'est agréable)

Nous rentrons vers le château. Molly s'avance vers nous, 

- Les enfants, cela ne vous dérange pas de rester à Poudlard. Nous allons aider à reconstruire dés maintenant pour que vous puissiez finir vos études en septembre. 

- Non, Mme Weasley cela nous dérange pas.

- Très bien alors. Soyez sage !

Je cherche Ron des yeux. Il est à côté d'Harry. Il semble ailleurs, il est si triste. J'aimerai le consoler, le prendre dans mes bras. Il le faisait si bien quand je pleurais ...

Pourquoi je n'ose pas aller vers lui ? Pourquoi ai-je si peur qu'il me repousse?

Une voix familière m'appelle. Je me retourne. C'est Victor ... Le jeune homme a un peu changé depuis l'année dernière. Il est de plus en plus séduisant. Sa robe moule si bien les muscles dues au Quidditch.

Mais je préfère Ron ...

Je me jette dans ses bras. Je suis si heureuse de revoir mon ami. Je lui demande si il va bien. Il me réponds que ça va il se remet de la bataille. On discute un petit moment de cette bataille, de la période Voldemort... Il m'annonce peu après qu'il a trouvé son grand amour et qui va se fiancer. Je le félicite

- Et Herrmione ? Tu as trrrouvé ton bonheurrre avec ce Weasley ?

- Euh... C'est mon rayon de soleil mais... je ... enfin

- Laisse tomber Herrmione, il est fou amourreux de toi. C'est évident et arrête de ne pas y croirre.

Pourquoi faut il toujours qu'on me pose cette question ? Pourquoi ça me gêne autant ?

Je fais la bise à Victor pour lui dire au revoir. Cela m'a un peu remonté le moral de le voir.

Ginny et Harry m'attendaient à coté des escaliers. Je leur adresse un petit sourire. J'espère qu'ils ont eu le temps de se parler ... et peut être de se remettre ensemble. En tout cas ils laissent rien paraître..

Je me rend compte de l'absence de Ron... Ou est il encore passé ?

Ginny dit (comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées):

- Il est monté prétextant un sommeil a rattraper... Il est jaloux encore une fois ..

- Oh non, mais Gin' entre Victor et moi y a rien. Il va même se fiancer ...

- Je veux bien te croire mais va le convaincre toi ... Il est têtu comme un centaure 

- Va lui parler, Harry me dit.

On monte jusqu'au septième étage. Les portraits nous adressent des compliments, nous remercient ..

La Grosse Dame nous laisse passer. Elle raconte un moment de la bataille à son amie Violette. Elle ne changera jamais...

La salle Commune est peuplée. Les Weasley sont dans un coin de la salle, sur des fauteuils confortables, sauf Ron, bien sur. Neville, Dean et Seamus sont en grande conversation. Les jumelles Patil et Lavande mangent un petit encas. Hannah écrit une lettre. 

Luna vient tout de suite à notre rencontre. Elle félicite mon meilleur ami pour son discours. Harry nous laisse et va rejoindre les garçons.

Ginny entame la conversation sur le discours d'Harry, les souvenirs de la bataille et de l'année qui s'est écoulée

- Harry me manque, dit elle, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne veut plus me parler.

- Comment ne veut il plus te parler alors qu'il a sans cesse les yeux rivés sur toi ?,répond Luna

- Je pense qu'il va attendre un peu, il pense peut être que c'est pas le bon moment, non ?

- Oui, peut être... C'est ce que tu fais avec Ron ? 

- Euh, c'est particulier Gin'

- Quand vas tu te décider a lui dire que tu l'aimes ? dit Luna pensivement

- Je ne sais pas ... 

- Harry m'a dit que vous vous étiez embrassés lors de la bataille quand Ron est monté de mauvaise humeur , ça ne veut pas tout dire ?

Maudit Harry ! Par Merlin tu as la fille de tes rêves devant toi et tu parle de Ron et moi ! C'est pas croyable !

- Je ne sais pas

- Ta fini avec tes je ne sais pas ! C'est assez inhabituel provenant de Miss Granger !

- On apprend pas dans les livres comment réagir avec Ron ! Cela ne s'apprend pas d'avoir confiance en soi , d'aller le voir sans bégayer ..

- Je sais Hermy, mais ça ne sert a rien de t'en rendre malade. Je suis sure que tu serais parfaite

- Moi j'improvise dit Luna calmement, parce que quand quelqu'un règle tout dans les moindre détails , cela se finit pas comme il l'aurait souhaité ...

- C'est comme ça que tu fais avec Neville ...

- Sûrement

- Alors c'est vrai, je m'exclame soudain joyeuse, vous êtes ensemble ? Je suis si heureuse pour toi

- Oui, merci Hermione. On est très heureux tous les deux...

- Raconte moi Luna comment ça s'est passé, dit Ginny avide de savoir 

- C'était après ton départ. Neville essayait de s'échapper, alors je n'ai pas réfléchi, je l'ai embrassé. Les Carrows sont passé sans le voir. Il me remercié, je me suis enfuie. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. J'étais amoureuse de lui depuis la rentrée. Le lendemain, il m'a cherché partout. On a parlé et il ma dit qu'il m'aimais. Enfin voilà, je l'ai raconté vite fait

- Woah dit Ginny, c'est pas mal comme déclaration

- Désolé de vous interrompre dans votre conversation féminine, dit Harry mais je viens vous souhaiter bonne nuit

Il s'avance vers moi ,me fais la bise. Puis c'est au tour de Luna (qui le félicite de nouveau de son discours). Ce n'est pas son habitude de faire la bise, mais on est dans un contexte spécial.

C'est au tour de Ginny qu'il embrasse au coin de la lèvre.

Elle est surprise et rougit un peu. Il s'en va aussi vite qu'il est arrivé.

- Au fait tu ne devais pas parler à Ron .. dit Ginny ( qui se reprend après plusieurs instants de silence)

- Il dort, je vais pas le réveiller ...

- Mmmh

...

Je vais me coucher. Je vais prendre une douche avant d'aller au dodo . J'enfile ma robe de nuit dans la salle de bain et je file me réfugier dans mes draps chauds. Les elfes s'occupent si bien de nous, j'y pense le coeur serré pour eux. Je me promet de faire changer les choses pour eux, pour Dobby...

Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit. Le sommeil est dur a trouver même si je suis épuisée.

Je pense à tellement de choses qui vont arriver: dire la vérité a mes parents, les enterrements, les ASPICS, mes études, Ron, les gens qui compte pour moi ...

J'ai peur de la réaction de mes parents, ça ne va pas être facile à leur faire retrouver la mémoire. Et si ils avaient disparus en Australie? Ils me manquent vraiment .. La multitude d'enterrements de proches, d'amis me fend le coeur. J'aimerais tellement qu'ils soient encore en vie ..., qu'ils soient auprès de nous. Mes études m'angoissent, j'ai du perdre le niveau ces derniers mois .. 

Puis je ne comprends plus Ron. Enfin je l'ai jamais compris. J'aimerai que tout soit clair entre nous. Je l'aime.

J'aimerai aussi le bonheur de tous les gens qui m'entourent

Les larmes coulent encore une fois aujourd'hui. Comme dirait Ron, quelqu'un ne peut pas ressentir tout ça sinon elle exploserait. J'avais même dit ce jour là qu'il avait la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère. Pourtant si j'arrive à ressentir tout ça en même temps ...comme d'autres d'ailleurs

...

Je me réveille en sursaut. 

Je m'inquiète de ne pas entendre ronfler mes deux meilleurs amis. Je réalise ma bêtise, on est plus en cavale, je ne suis plus obligée de dormir avec eux... Mais ça me rassure de les savoir près de moi, au moins un...  

Je ferais peut être moins de cauchemars...  Je revis beaucoup de scène difficiles. Je revois Fred mourir. J'ai l'impression que la vie de ceux que j'aime est sans arrêt en péril. Toute la peur que j'ai éprouvée durant ces derniers mois se retrouve dans ces rêves.

Je pleure. Les larmes coulent sans le vouloir.

Ginny écarte le rideau à ma grande surprise. J'en fais un bond dans mon lit. Elle me prends dans ces bras et me demande de raconter ce qui ne vas pas.

 Je lui explique tout, tout ce que j'ai rêvé. Les peurs qui m'ont hantées ces derniers mois. Cette impression perpétuelle de tourner en rond. La peur de perdre tout ceux que j'aime. La mort de Fred gravé a jamais dans ma mémoire. L'image de sang et de cadavres blessés

On parle longtemps. Elle avoue elle aussi faire de nombreux cauchemars. La peur que ses amis se fassent pincer par les Carrow. L'obligation de torturer ses amis, en retenue. La peur de nous savoir en danger. Les rêves dans lesquels ses proches meurent un par un. La bataille, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Crivey ..

Cela me fait du bien de parler, à ma meilleure amie. J'ai l'impression de me libérer d'un poids

Puis elle commence à parler de Ron, que je ne suis même pas allé le voir. Il est entrain de croire que je sors avec Victor, me dit t' elle. J'ignore comment elle le sait. Peut être qu'elle l'a vu ou qu'Harry lui a dit.

Je suis abasourdie par cette conversation et par le manque de sommeil, pour demander à Ginny

- Bon, on verra ça demain matin, dit Ginny voyant mes yeux se fermer. Repose toi bien !

...

Le combat fait rage. Je suis entrain de me battre contre Dolohov avec Neville et Luna. Les sorts ricochent sur les murs atteignant parfois sa victime qui bouge exprès . J'ai le temps de me retourner pour voir Greyback l'air féroce lancer un sort, visant Ron qui se bat avec un Mangemort

- Ron fait attention !

Le rouquin évite un sortilège vert provenant du mage noir avec qui il se bat en duel

Je me réveille de nouveau en sursaut. Je sors péniblement de mon lit.

Je décide de prendre une douche tout de suite. J'attrape la première robe qui me vient. C'est la noire que j'aime bien, tant mieux.

Je sors fraîche, toujours fatiguée. Je descends dans la Salle Commune. Il y a tous mes amis, des élèves de Poudlard.

Je vais dire bonjour à Neville , qui s'affaire a préparer ses affaire de botanique pour s'occuper des plantes et arbres détériorés dans le parc. Ginny et Luna épluchent les journaux.

Je jette un coup d'oeil et je vois la photo du trio avec notre interview. Les filles nous félicitent.

Seamus et Lavande entretiennent leurs baguettes "pour pouvoir aider avec des baguettes propres"

Parvati et sa soeur recousent des robes de sorciers.

Harry vient vers moi me demandant si ça va. Je lui réponds que oui. Il me fait un signe de la tête me montrant Ron, affalé dans un fauteuil le regard vide. 

- Essaye de lui parler . Il est persuadé que tu préfère Victor.

Je m'avance vers lui, les jambes tremblantes. Je sais très bien comment ça va finir.

Il lève la tête et me regarde.

- Ron, Victor et moi ..

- Oui , je sais. C'est bon. Pas la peine de chercher des excuses ou des raisons. Moi, je m'en fous !

Va voir ton Vicky

Il se lève et pars vers son dortoir

-Ron, attends, c'est pas ce que tu crois !


	7. Chapter 7 Le coucher de soleil

   -Ron, attends, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

Ceux qui sont présents dans la salle regarde Ron monter quatre à quatre les marches du dortoir masculin.

Une mini dispute ... D'habitude il ne part pas comme ça. Ron ne fuis pas les disputes, il va jusqu'au bout. C'était notre moment à nous les disputes, une manière d'être concentré l'un sur l'autre.

Les personnes autour de moi font style d'être vraiment intéressé dans leurs occupations personnelles. Mais comme d'habitude, personne n'en perd une miette.

Mais je m'en fiche. Ben, alors pourquoi j'en parle ? 

(là c'est de l'auto-cassage) 

J'ai envie de courir loin. De m'enfuir, comme lui... Qu'est ce que je suis nulle ! Je réagis comme une gamine, je ne suis même pas capable de lui dire la vérité. De lui dire tout ce que je dois avouer depuis tant d'année...

Je dois faire quoi, moi, maintenant ?

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. C'est Harry. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Il me prend dans ses bras

- Va lui parler. Je sais que c'est pas simple... Il est têtu et tu as aussi ton caractère. Tu as des choses à lui dire et il doit en avoir lui aussi... Euh, je suis pas doué dans ce genre de situation...

Je monte lentement les escaliers qui me mènent jusqu'à Ron.

Je pousse sa porte

Il lève des yeux rougis vers moi. Son expression attristée se transforme en colère

- Hermione, VA T'EN ! TU TE FOUS VRAIMENT DE MOI !

- Ron, Victor et moi ...

- Je t'ai dit de sortir

- Ron ECOUTE MOI !, je dois te parler !

- J'ai pas envie d'entendre quoi que ce soit venant de toi !

Il me pousse vers la porte et la claque.

Je tambourine à la porte

-Ron je t'en prie! Ecoute moi !

Chose veine. Il ne répond pas. La porte est close.

Je m'assois dans les escaliers. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Mon rouquin pleure. Et à cause de moi !

Pourquoi ne veut il pas m'écouter ? Pourquoi il croit que j'aime Victor ?

Les larmes veulent couler, mais je me retiens. Pleurer serait trop lâche. Je ne suis même pas capable d'expliquer et de tirer au clair cette situation.

Des voix me sortent de mes pensées. Je reconnais Harry et Ginny. Ils parlent. Je ne peux jamais m'empêcher d'écouter

- Tu vas où?

-Je vais voir Ron et Hermione. J'ai entendu la porte claquer..

- Harry ils savent se débrouiller tout seul. Ils sont grand. Quoique mon frérot c'est parfois à revoir

- Si tu le dis. 

Un moment de silence s'installe.

- Pourquoi tu fais les choses à moitié , Harry ?

- Hein, Gin de quoi tu parles ?

- D'hier ! Tu m'as embrassé sur le coin de la bouche et tu es allé te coucher !

- Ah, euh ... Désolé si ça t'a vexée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Cela fait plus d'un an que.. enfin

- T'a écouté ma question ! Je t'ai parlé de choses faites à moitié. Je ne suis pas vexée, sinon tu te serais pris un maléfice de Chauve Furie hier!

- Ecoute je sais pas quoi te dire ...

- On parlera après !

Un moment de silence. J'en conclut qu'ils s'embrassent. Ginny et ses répliques. Je reconnais parfaitement ma meilleure amie dans cette situation. Pourquoi tout est si simple pour eux ?

- Viens je crois qu'on va se promener dans le parc.

- Je t'aime Gin' depuis longtemps déjà. Je suis désolé pour le mal que je t'ai fait en rompant. Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai fais ça

- Harry, t'es l'homme de ma vie. Je t'aime plus que tout

Ils partent. Ils sont heureux. Ils s'aiment. Pourquoi avouer leur amour à l'air si simple pour eux?

...

Molly m'a apprit plein de sorts d'entretiens, de réparations, de bricolages. Elle est formidable avec moi.

Elle a eu le tact de pas me demander ce qui se passe avec Ron. Elle a bien vu que je n'allais pas vraiment.

J'erre toute la journée. J'aide par là, je bricole par ici, je nettoie, j'astique, je reconstruit. Poudlard a besoin de ce nouveau coup de souffle. Il est de plus en plus beau. Les membres du ministère se sont occupés des parties du château détruit. Avec l'aide de plus d'une centaine de bénévole Poudlard retrouve un aspect normal en deux jours.

Mais pourtant qu'une préoccupation dans ma tête : Ron ... Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le voir de la journée. Je ne sais pas où il est.

- Hermione ! dit Ginny, tenant la main d'Harry

- Alors ? demande Harry sachant que ça s'était mal passé vu ma tête

- Il a crié et m'a ordonné de sortir. Il pleurait avant que j'arrive. Il m'a foutu à la porte. J'ai essayé de rentrer mais il a bloqué la porte...  Je ne sais plus quoi faire ...

Ginny me prend dans ses bras. Elle me dit:

- Laisse lui du temps. Tu sais très bien maintenant qu'il t'aime. Tu est tellement importante à ses yeux depuis tant d'années. C'est pas à moi de te le dire, c'est à lui. Après je pense que c'est à toi de changer cette situation. Il n'ira pas vers toi là, je le connais mon frère ... Il boude et se replie sur lui même à cause de Victor. J'espère seulement qu'il ne l'a pas croisé aujourd'hui ...

J'ai  envie de pleurer. Je me retiens encore. 

Tous mes amis me disent qu'il m'aime. Je ne peux pas y croire tant qu'il ne me l'a pas dit lui même. Tant  qu'on a pas éclairci cette situation.

On se dirige vers la grande Salle où un petit festin nous attend après cette rude journée. Les elfes aussi ont travaillés pour satisfaire notre confort.

Les tables sont garnies de mets délicieux. Il y en a pour tous les goûts. Les plus affamés se servent les premiers. Luna et Neville sont côte à côte, leurs vêtements sont un peu sales après la journée dehors dans les plantations de Poudlard.

Seamus, dans un coin, enlace Lavande. Ils semblent parler.

Des élèves de Serdaigle boivent en la santé de Poudlard de la Bierraubeure voire du Whisky Pur Feu.

Des adultes discutent dans un coin reculé de la salle.

McGonagall est en grande conversation avec les professeurs.

Je m'assois en face de Ginny et Harry. Ils se sourient mutuellement.

On mange dans une assez bonne ambiance, discutant de la journée passée. Le souvenir de la guerre et de ceux qu'ont a perdu est là. Cette souffrance est présente chez tous.

Je cherche Ron des yeux, introuvable bien sûr ... Quand est ce que je vais pouvoir lui parler ? Et lui dire que tout ce qui croit entre Victor et moi n'est pas vrai 

Je décide d'aller me promener dans le parc. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps à moi. De réfléchir sur cette situation, loin de tous. D'avoir personne autour de moi qui me verrait pleurer. Ces larmes qui veulent couler depuis ce matin. Je suis si lâche. Même pas capable de lui parler...

Le soleil se couche sur le lac. C'est beau. Le rouge orangé se mêle au bleu noir du lac. 

Je reste un moment à regarder le soleil couchant. 

Une silhouette assise bien plus loin que moi, sur un petit talus d'herbe attire mon attention...

Je crois reconnaître cette personne. Mon coeur bat à tout rompre. Je sais que c'est lui. Même de loin il est beau. Mes jambes me portent vers lui

Mes pensées sont confuses. Je suis plus qu'anxieuse à la manière dont il va réagir et que cette dispute va finir. Je voudrai que tout soit si simple entre nous. Mais le compliqué m'attire inévitablement...

Le parc est silencieux. Le calme avant la tempête.

Je m'assois à côté de lui. Il ne me regarde pas

- Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille. 

- Ron, on doit parler ...

- PARLER DE QUOI  ? IL N'Y A RIEN À DIRE !

- Ron, calme toi ! Tu n'as pas besoin de crier. Mais ou vas tu ?

Il s'est levé et commence à marcher en direction du château.

Il veut s'enfuir encore une fois. Fuir cette dispute une nouvelle fois. Ce n'est pas son habitude

Je me lève et lui cours après. Je l'attrape par le bras

- RON ! ATTEND S'IL TE PLAÎT !

- LACHE MOI ! T'es collante comme fille toi .. Je t'ai dit que il n'y a rien à dire. C'est ta vie ... pas la mienne

- C'est pas en s'enfuyant que l'on réglera ce malentendu. TU REPOUSSE LE PROBLÈME A PLUS TARD !

- Alors qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ?

- Je suis désolée Ron , Victor et moi ...

- Désolée ? Tu me prend pour un gnome ou quoi ? Attend il y a à peine trois jours, tu m'embrasses. Puis aujourd'hui tu sors avec ce Vicky

- TAIS TOI ! TU COMPREND JAMAIS RIEN !

- Oui c'est ça c'est encore moi le gnome qui comprend rien... JE TE COMPREND PAS C'EST DIFFÉRENT

- C'EST UN MALENTENDU RON ! Quand vas tu comprendre qu'entre Victor et moi il n'y a rien !

- Tu l'as embrassé !

- Non je l'ai pas embrassé !

- Tu mens ! 

- Hier il m'a juste serré dans ses bras 

- En tout cas vous vous êtes déjà embrassé à ce qu'on m'a dit ...

- C'est de l'histoire ancienne. J'ai rompu au bout de deux semaines. On est resté amis. AMIS est ce que c'est compris, Ronald ? 

- Si tu le dis ... J'apprécie pas du tout le fait que tu me dis ça que maintenant. Je suis ton meilleur ami, me, pourquoi je suis le dernier au courant ?

- Parce dés que je prononce le mot Victor, tu monte sur tes grands chevaux. Après on se dispute et on se parle plus ! 

- N'importe quoi, j'aurais compris

- Vraiment ? Tu m'a sorti des trucs du style " _fraterniser avec l'ennemi _"

D'ailleurs qu'est que ça t'aurai fait de le savoir ou pas ? Tu me parlais pas de ta Lav-Lav ?

Je ne sais pas où cette "discussion" va nous mener. Ron a les oreilles qui deviennent de plus en plus rouges.

- Ben non . Déjà même en disant rien, je me suis fais attaquer par des oiseaux. J'en ai toujours la trace ! Puis tu ne me parlais plus ...

Il relève sa manche de son bras pour me montrer ses cicatrices. J'ai envie d'être dans ses bras. Là, maintenant, tout de suite

- J'étais jalouse, je réponds du tac au tac, voilà tout ...

- Ben moi je suis jaloux de Victor

Ses yeux bleus azur rencontre les miens. On réalise subitement ce qu'on vient de s'avouer. Ron rougit et moi aussi .

- Nous nous sommes embrassé dernièrement

- Comme si je m'en étais pas rendu compte, réponds sarcastiquement Ron

- On en a pas parlé...

- Tu veux toujours parler, toi ! Que veux tu en dire ? Tu préfère les joueurs de Quidditch style McLaggen ou Krum ...

- Tu es un joueur de Quidditch, je fais remarquer à Ron, toi aussi...

- Et alors ? Je vois pas où tu veux en venir, là ...

Je sais que c'est le moment. Je prend mon courage à deux mains. Mon coeur bat très vite. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va dire. Je suis anxieuse.

- C'est toi que j'aime Ron.. Depuis la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré dans le train. J'aime tout en toi : ton sale caractère , tes yeux bleus azur, tes cheveux, ta gourmandise ...

Je me sens NULLE. Cette déclaration est pourrie. C'était peut être pas le moment. Faut vraiment que j'arrête de suivre cet instinct féminin.

Je n'ai pas le temps de penser qu'il s'approche vers moi. Il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse tendrement. Il me montre qu'il m'aime aussi. C'est comme une promesse.  Une de ses mains est posée sur ma taille et l'autre est enfuie dans mes cheveux. Il approfondi son baiser qui devient de plus en plus fougueux. Comme il y a quelque jours... Je frisonne de plaisir. Je goûte à ses lèvres. Lui, il joue avec les miennes, les mordillant un peu. Nos langues finissent par s'unir. Je parcours avec mes mains son dos. C'est si agréable. Je pourrai rester des heures comme ça...

Ce bonheur que je ressens est incroyable.

Nous reprenons notre souffle en haletant.

- 'Mione, tu es la femme de ma vie, je t'aime. J'ai mis du temps à me l'avouer... je t'ai fais souffrir. J'ai parfois réagis comme un c.. J'aime ces yeux noisettes qui me regardent, ce côté miss je sais tout, cette chevelure, ce sale caractère ...

Je l'embrasse à nouveau. Je ne suis jamais lassée de ce contact qui nous lie l'un à l'autre. Nos yeux se ferment, savourant ce moment unique...

On s'allonge sur l'herbe du parc. Il fait presque nuit. Des bruits proviennent de la Foret Interdite.

Je suis allongée, la tête sur son torse. J'entend son coeur battre. Ses mains caressent mes cheveux. On ne dit rien. Il glisse parfois quelques bisous sur ma joue, mon front ou mon cou.

Je suis heureuse.


End file.
